


The Talk

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Harry has questions about girls and decides to ask his godfather during a night of insomnia.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a detailed "talk" - I think I will incorporate a much more detailed one into my story A SECOND CHANCE so watch out for it when Harry gets old enough.
> 
> Please review ...

**The Talk:**

 

_Christmas of 1995 …_

 

**After Ginny had put Harry in his place concerning the possession issue,** Harry was finally able to enjoy Christmas.Seeing his godfather’s happiness at having so many people around to spend Christmas with was contagious and he found that he couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

It was why the night before Christmas Eve, he found himself alone in the kitchen with Sirius just after midnight.Mrs Weasley had told everyone to head up to bed, but Harry couldn’t sleep and he had snuck down into the kitchens for a snack only to find his godfather doing the same thing.

 

They sat quietly together as they both ate a plate of leftover chicken and potatoes from dinner.

 

“So, Harry, tell me what’s been going on?”Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair as he sucked on a chicken bone.

 

“You know what’s been going on.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.“Not about Voldemort.I know how that’s coming along.But you did save Arthur’s life by what you saw and that is something to take into consideration.”

 

“I know,” Harry mumbled, reaching for his tea. 

 

Sirius sighed and shifted in his chair so that his arm dangled casually over the back.“Let’s talk about fun stuff, like girls.”

 

“Girls?”

 

Sirius grinned widely.“Yeah, birds or you know boys if you’re into that.I don’t judge.”

 

“Girls, definitely girls,” Harry said, flushing red.

 

Sirius chuckled.“Okay, girls then.Who’s the lucky girl that has you blushing up a storm?Ginny?”

 

“What?”He spluttered, choking on his tea.“No!”

 

Sirius shrugged.“Bit of an overreaction there, mate.She’s beautiful and she seems to put you in your place so I just got a vibe.”

 

“She’s Ron’s little sister.”

 

“Exactly.A good place to be, you know _friendly_ and _friendlier._ ”

 

Harry laughed now.“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“So Lily always told me.So, who’s the bird then?”

 

Harry hesitated.“It’s … she’s confusing.”

 

“Confusing how?”Sirius asked, eyeing his godson carefully.

 

“Her name’s Cho.I worked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball last year, but she was already going with Cedric Diggory, then when he died … but she seems to like me, I mean, we kissed after the DA meeting before the break.”

 

Sirius’ grin widened.“How was the kiss?Did you use tongue?”

 

Harry flushed red again, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.“She was crying.I asked Hermione and Hermione said that it’s because she’s still sad about Cedric, but she likes me, and she feels bad for liking me because of how she felt about Cedric, and she doesn’t know what to do about it, but she kissed me so I don’t know.It’s confusing.”

 

“Did you ask her out?”

 

Harry shook his head.“No, she was crying!Hermione says I should have though.”

 

“Probably,” Sirius said grinning.“Look, Harry, it sounds like her crying had nothing to do with the kissing.I reckon you’re probably a good kisser as according to the birds back when we were in school, James was a natural.As for getting girls to go out with him, namely the one girl he wanted he tended to fail quite miserably, but that’s another story.”

 

“Er, Sirius?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is asking girls out always so hard?”

 

Sirius grinned and smiled in sympathy.“Nah, you get better at it.I think you’re always a little nervous because of the chance of rejection, but you have to be confident in yourself.I was always confident.”

 

“Well, you were a man-whore so that’s different,” Remus said from the doorway, his coat draped over his arm.“Hi Harry.”

 

“Remus, just getting in?”Sirius asked.

 

Remus nodded.“Yeah, I was heading upstairs when I saw the light.What are you two discussing down here?”

 

“Harry’s having girl troubles.”

 

“Ah,” Remus said, taking a seat at the table.“Sirius might not be the best person to talk to about that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Man-whore.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.“That is an extreme exaggeration.”

 

Harry grinned at his godfather.“Why are you known as that?”

 

“I wasn’t,” Sirius insisted as Remus’ eyebrow rose in amusement.“Okay, so I was with a lot of girls when I was younger.”

 

“Multitudes upon multitudes of girls and some guys.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.“Please, anyway as I was saying.What was I saying?”

 

Remus grinned and poured himself a cup of tea.“Sirius was a man-whore.He had more girlfriends and one night stands than anyone ever should.James and I couldn’t keep track of who his hands were on.Not just at Hogwarts either.One Christmas we were all at the Potters and Sirius convinced us to go clubbing and he ended up behind the club with a blonde and brunette.”

 

Sirius grinned widely, “Ooh, I remember them.The blonde really knew how to suck you off, but the brunette, damn … I think her name was Sasha and I went home with her after I fucked her doggy style behind the club.”

 

Harry blushed.“Er, I don’t need to hear this.”

 

Remus laughed.“He also liked to overshare his sexual encounters.”

 

Sirius grinned.“So, Harry, was this Cho bird your first kiss?”At Harry’s awkward nod, he grinned at him.“So what do you know about sex?I’m assuming if that was your first kiss you haven’t had sex with anyone?”

 

Harry shook his head, the back of his neck flaming so red he thought there might be a small fire.“No,” he murmured.“Is that bad?How old were you guys?”

 

Remus smiled sympathetically at Harry.“Age doesn’t matter, Harry.Everyone is different and it’s when you are ready and with the right person.I was sixteen, Sirius was … thirteen?”

 

Sirius nodded.“For sex yeah, but I had a few handjobs and blowjobs before that.Do you know what those are, Harry?”

 

“Kind of?”He said, turning redder.He couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation, but it was stuff he did want to know.He didn’t have anyone else to tell him.

 

Remus smiled.“Okay, let’s take this from the beginning.Kissing techniques can come first.Soft, slow, open-mouthed, using tongue, mouth closed, licking, sucking, nipping, little biting, all used differently and on all parts of the body.”

 

Sirius grinned.“Harry, I think the three of us are going to need some Firewhiskey for tonight.I’ll go find a bottle as Remus explains kissing and when I get back we’re going to discuss the wonders of oral sex and why it’s important that you perform oral on your girl.”

 

It was almost three hours later when Harry stumbled upstairs to his bed, his face burning in embarrassment and from the three glasses of Firewhiskey he had drank.He had a slight urge to vomit, but he fought it back. _Potters hold their liquor_ , Sirius had told him.He climbed into his bed, tugging the bed curtains closed around him and thought about what had just happened.

 

Remus had indeed told him about kissing.He definitely wanted to try some of it out, but of course that wasn’t going to be happening any time soon unless he worked up the courage to ask Cho out.Then Sirius had explain oral and Harry had done everything he could to hide his growing erection under the kitchen table.Thankfully, he was wearing Dudley’s old sweats and they were so big for him that he needed a belt to keep them on, effectively keeping _that_ hidden.Now that he was alone in bed though, he undid the belt and slid his hand down the front of his pants to grip himself tightly.

 

He thought of the things Sirius had told him and imagined a girl’s hand gripping him the way he was holding himself, her mouth sucking him deep, her fingers kneading him and he came so quickly he was a little relieved and disappointed at the same time.He could hear Ron’s snores so he performed a quick cleansing charm on himself and adjusted his pants before rolling onto his side.Then when Sirius had spoken about how to please a girl … it sounded so complicated, finding this magical spot, but then Sirius had grabbed a piece of parchment and drew diagram, pointing out the places of pleasure and Harry’s face had stayed red the whole time.

 

“Fingers work wonders, Harry,” Sirius had told him.“But if you really want to please your girl, use your tongue.Trust me, birds love it and you will too.Nothing better.”

 

Harry tried to imagine a situation where he would put his head between a girl’s legs but he couldn’t.He wondered if Cho would like it if he did that to her.

 

Once Sirius had explained the wonders of oral sex, he and Remus had both launched into a discussion of the actual sex act.Sirius had gone on to explain different positions and ways to make yourself last longer and Remus had simply told him to go slow, set the pace according to your partner.

 

“You can always do a bit of everything, Harry, don’t think that it has to be one thing,” Remus said carefully.“Sometimes the foreplay can start with oral and end with sex or vice versa or mix it up somewhere in the middle.It’s about you and your partner.Don’t overthink it.”

 

Sirius nodded.“And if you have more than one sex partner at a time, don’t think about trying to fuck them all.This is what you have hands for.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes.“Sirius!Not everyone is out having orgies like you did so stop!”

 

Sirius grinned.“Orgies are fun.And you participated in that one in seventh year?Remember, it was me and you and Hestia and that girl Brigit from Ravenclaw and that Hufflepuff girl Madeleine?”

 

Remus blushed in embarrassment.“Sirius!”

 

Harry tried to pretend he hadn’t heard that comment.“How do you … figure all of this out on your own?”

 

Sirius smiled at him.“You experiment.Everyone is different and not all girls are the same.You kiss and you touch and you see what she likes you to do.Trust me, Harry, once you have a girl naked or semi-naked in your arms, you are going to know what to do.You won’t be thinking of how and when, you’ll be thinking, I want to kiss her here, or I want to touch her here and it will make sense after that.I swear.”

 

Harry wondered if that was true.When Remus had then brought the conversation around to how to have safe sex, Harry had listened intently.The last thing he wanted was to unintentionally get a girl pregnant.

 

“You always want to make sure both of you are ready and prepared for sex,” Remus said, his professor voice coming out.“Don’t depend on the girl to be prepared and the girl shouldn’t depend on you either.”

 

Sirius nodded.“All very important.Now, if this Cho bird is the lucky one than you should definitely ask her out when you go back to school.If it’s not Cho, then maybe Ginny,” Harry blushed again making his godfather smile.“Okay, not Ginny, but just saying, redheads are a Potter attraction and she’s pretty beautiful.”

 

“She’s Ron’s sister!”Harry exclaimed for the second time.

 

“She is, but she’s also her own woman.”When Harry didn’t respond, Sirius grinned.“Now go on up to bed, it’s almost three in the morning.I think we’ve told you enough information.”

 

Harry closed his eyes.It was definitely more information than he had ever expected to hear.And the personal details!He definitely didn’t need to know that his godfather and former professor were both in orgies together.Nor that his godfather was nicknamed the man-whore.That was a little disturbing.He was kind of glad his father hadn’t been involved in these shenanigans, but even if he had been, Harry really didn’t want to know.

 

Potters like redheads, Sirius had said.Harry thought it was strange.So his mother had been a redhead.Ginny’s hair was a different kind of red though.His mum had been a deep red with brown highlights almost mixed in, more auburn.If he was to describe Ginny’s hair he would say it was more like fire, like a burning flame of red and orange and gold. He shook his head, why was he thinking about Ginny like that?Sirius was putting his thoughts in his head.

 

He punched his pillow into a better position and instead thought of Cho’s dark shiny hair.Her lips had been soft when he had kissed her.When he finally drifted off to sleep, the last thing on his mind had been Ginny’s chocolate brown eyes, but when he woke up the next morning, he had no memory his dreams.


End file.
